disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug (Descendants)
Doug a character in the movie Descendants, played by Zachary Gibson. He is the son of Dopey. Doug currently works as the accountant for Evie's 4 Hearts. Personality Doug is an intelligent individual. Typical for someone who's an intellectual, Doug is very calm and does not express his emotions very well. Even when he had a crush on Evie, he did not stutter with nervousness like most people do. After they started dating when he held Evie's hand when discussing her plans to buy a castle, he did not show any signs of emotions or even smile, even though his love for Evie was evident. The only time he expressed emotions was when he thought Evie was seeing someone else and was afraid of losing her. Stemming from his intellect, he is quick to spot inconsistencies. When Jay and Carlos made up the cover story Evie went camping, he was skeptical at first, knowing Evie isn’t the outdoors-type. Biography He is part of Auradon Prep's marching band and is a talented musician who ironically takes a liking to the The Evil Queen’s daughter, Evie. He ends up stalking her on her first day, coming to find she is a kindred spirit when it comes to the mind. He remains determined to win her heart, even helping her keep from being expelled when Chad handed their chemistry teacher the magic mirror to prevent her from cheating. After she gets a B+ on her wits alone, they begin bonding. Then after the coronation they share a couple's dance. Six months after Evie's moving to Auradon, he started helping her with her gown orders. He was later looking for Evie, now knowing she sneaked off to the Isle but ran into Jay and Carlos who lied and said she went camping. Being skeptical of this because he knew Evie is not the outdoor type, he started to get paranoid and thought she was seeing someone else. After confronting her and learning Evie was not seeing anyone, he calmed down and went with her to the royal cotillion. Trivia *Unlike his father, Doug has the gift of speech, and appears to be the size of a regular human. This may indicate he is not a dwarf like his father and likely a human/dwarf hybrid born of a human mother, his more human size indicating his human blood is dominant. *He plays the trumpet. *His main colors are green, just like his father. *He says "Heigh ho!" the first time when he sees Evie, which is both a nod to the seven dwarves' song and how attractive he found her. *Doug has trouble remembering his uncles' names, as there are six of them. *The second novel confirms that he and Evie are dating. Gallery Screenshots Descendants-98.png Descendants-169.png Descendants-170.png Descendants-73.png Descendants-150.jpg Descendants 2 - Doug.jpg Miscellaneous Doug info.jpg DAH.jpg Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Heroes prom.jpg Descendants-116.jpg The Boys of Auradon Prep.jpg Descendants Themed Activities 3.png Descendants-136.png Be On Your Toes Today.jpg Q and A with Doug.jpg Descendants 17 Days.png Descendants - Believe Lyrics.jpg End of Year Review.jpg References Category:Descendants characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Students Category:Musicians Category:Dwarfs Category:German characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Under Spells